


Hide & Seek

by Hallucinations_Of_Rats



Category: Kool-Aid "Kool-Aid Man" Commercials
Genre: Blood, Humor, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knives, Murder, Other, Self-Insert, Stabbing, Violence, glass, kool-aid man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallucinations_Of_Rats/pseuds/Hallucinations_Of_Rats
Summary: He’ll be here. You know it. Following his move was simple. His technique was messy, always leaving prints and bountiful evidence at the crime scene.
Relationships: Kool-Aid Man / Y/N, Kool-Aid Mascot/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Hide & Seek

(Y/N) walked down the alleyway, hand gripped firmly around a knife. He’ll be here. You know it. Following his move was simple. His technique was messy, always leaving prints and bountiful evidence at the crime scene. It wasn’t that he was hard to identify, he was just hard to catch. Once the police had caught onto his trail, he had moved onto the next city. Finally, after weeks of work, you found his trail. You caught up with a couple of messy lackeys who spilled his next stop. It only took three bullets and a couple of threats to shake the destination out of them. A few hours after that, you made it here: an alleyway. Bands of street lights shone on the concrete walls, giving subtle illumination to the otherwise pitch back passage. You focus on your breathing and the weight of your footsteps, trying to be as silent as humanly possible. Then you hear it, softly, a distant voice says, “Oh yeah.” After five years, you’d finally get him. He’ll be shattered soon. Your feet act before you could think, rounding the corner to finally see him kneeling over a still body, blood spilling onto the concrete below. His hands shook as they continued to plunge the tick blade into his victim’s stomach. Splatters hit your shirt and further cover his face. 

You couldn't help but stare at his glistening frame. The light reflected off of the glass like the sunset upon the morning sea foam. His watery insides splashed recklessly, without abandon. His expression, twisted into a sick grin, was incredibly focused on the task at hand. Despite the blood and grime of the alley, he still looked gorgeous. You shouldn’t be in love with him; he killed your sister. The red was not dye, alas, it was her blood mixed with the blood of his countless other victims. You can still see the image of your sister’s neck being slit with a shard of glass. Her killer should not be the subject of your admiration, yet you can’t seem to let go. His name, you may ask, is widely speculated. Some say “Edwin.” Others claim him to be “Jones.” Most commonly, he is called the “Kool-Aid Man.” 

_ This could never work _ , (Y/N) thought, watching the blood drip from his hands.  _ Could he just be a cold hearted killer? Would he wish the same fate upon me? Maybe, just maybe, there’s a true man under that façade of glass. Maybe he could actually be caring? Was I being inconsiderate when I thought that he could only be bad?  _ Finally, I decided that he deserved a second chance. I mean, nobody’s perfect. 

(Y/N) walked closer to him, placing a gentle hand to his cheek, cupping the bloodied glass. As (Y/N) stared into his eyes, you saw something new, something raw, you saw true admiration. He must have felt the spark too, as his hand came up to your side.

  
  


whoopsie

  
  
You didn’t expect a stab wound to hurt this much. The blood came spilling at a horrific pace. Your side looked like Chucky’s super soaker. The concrete seemed to disappear under a sea of red. Locking eyes with him for the last time, you see a smile. Though it was small, it was noticeable and left you grinning back too. _I made him smile..._


End file.
